Be My Pale Angel
by For ever the same
Summary: Danica's stepfather kicks her out of his house. Upset and lonely Danica travels to Forks where her newly met online friend is from. She finds out Alec is not who she thought he was.
1. Foreverthesame

Be My Pale Angel

By: For Ever The Same

Chapter 1/I Was Bored

Danica Watkins sat at her desk typing away on the computer. She was on a poetry site she had found a few months ago.

_For beauty is nothing but the beginning of terror we can just barely endure, and we admire it so because it calmly disdains to destroy us._

She just posted on the site.

Okay, it wasn't really a poem but one of her favorite quotes. Her mom Leanne used to say it to her all the time.

"**Accept message from Foreverthesame?"**

Who? She thought as she clicked "yes"

**Foreverthesame: Rainer Maria Rilkee, right?**

The stranger was referring to her recent post.

**PaleAngel: That's right. Poetry fan?**

**FTS: A little**

**PA: Most be more than a little to be roaming around a poetry site and randomly IMing people to see if you were right about an author of a quote.**

**FTS: I was bored.**

**PA: You do weird things when you are bored.**

**FTS: And you type really slow**

**PA: Haha, I know, maybe it's because you type really fast but in my defense I'm reading.**

Danica could not help but notice that Foreverthesame's replies came up an alarmingly quick. She barely had time to read a couple words in her book before the dinging sound of a reply came. He wasn't even typing in the popular internet slang. (which made her quite glad because she didn't know most of it)

**FTS: What are you reading?**

**PA: Romeo and Juliet**

**FTS: Nice. Would it to forward of me to ask your name?**

**PA: No, its Danica**

**FTS: I'm Alec**

**PA: Nice to meet you.**

**FTS: Likewise**

**PA: Sorry! Sleepy, going to bed.**

**FTS: Sweet dreams**

**PA: You too**

Danica reluctantly shut down the computer, knowing she'd get yelled at if she didn't, and flopped into bed. She had never known anyone who knew who wrote favorite quote. She liked it. To her amazement, for the first time in years, Danica was excited for tomorrow just to see if she could talk to Alec again. She drifted to sleep thinking about him and what he must look like.


	2. OUT!

A/N: Well i thought i might do a little explaining. This is my first fanfic! I've always been more into reading fanfics than writing but let me kno how it is!

I tried writing it about Bella and Edward but it just didnt seem to come out right... but don't worry Twilight and New Moon lovers they will appear in later chapters.

I will also try and make the chapters longer because i know I my self hate short ones

Be My Pale Angel

Chapter 2?OUT!

Bright, glaring sunlight leaking through the curtains of Danica's bedroom window awoke her. She yawned, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. She climbed out of bed and switched on the computer Zack had bought her. (He thought the computer would keep her out of his way) Then headed off to take a shower.

Zack is Danica's step father. He suddenly began very mean after Leanne died of lung cancer but never resulted to physical abuse, just lots of screaming.

Danica managed to make it out of the bathroom with 10 minutes before Zack would wake up. She wore a pair of sweats, an oversized t-shirt and pulled her black hair in a messy bun. She never bothered to keep up her appearance during summer vacation.

She sat down at the computer and she was immediately greeted.

**FTS: sleep well?**

**PA: pleasant, thanks. you?**

**FTS: I didn't sleep**

**PA: you must be tired.**

**FTS: not really**

**PA: how old are you?**

**FTS: 17, why?**

**PA: want to make sure your not some 40 year old stalker but as far as I know you still could be. **

**FTS: nope not a stalker. how old are you?**

**PA: 17**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I nearly fell out of my chair at the sound of Zack's alarm clock.

**PA: I have to do something, will you wait about 15 minutes?**

**FTS: Sure**

Danica rushed downstairs to the kitchen. She scurried around throwing breakfast together for Zack. He always gets extra grumpy without eating. She placed it on the table and ran back up stairs, already missing the comfort of Alec.

**PA: sorry had to make breakfast for Zack**

**FTS: Zack?**

**PA: stepfather **

**FTS: what about your mom?**

**PA: she died a year ago of lung cancer**

**FTS: my parents died years ago but I have my foster parents and adoptive siblings**

**PA: lucky! All I got is Zack**

**Danica didn't know what made her type in her next question.**

**PA: Is it raining there?**

**FTS: yes, there? **

**PA: no, sunny, always sunny! trees? is there lots of trees?**

**FTS: and you call me a stalker! If you want to know where I live just ask**

**PA: would you mind?**

**FTS: not at all**

**PA: where do you live?**

**FTS: Forks, Washington**

"Danica get your ass down here, now! My food's cold!" Fear struck Danica as a voice boomed from the kitchen. She typed hurriedly

**PA: OH NO! Zack's yelling got to go! DON'T be surprised if you don't hear from me again!**

**FTS: WHAT! WAIT!**

She barely had time to catch is last IM before she shut down the computer.

By the time Danica was down stairs she was already crying. "I'm sorry! Shall I heat it up for you?"

"No!"The big bald man growled "I cant take it anymore! OUT! I want you OUT!"

Tears poured from Danica' eyes she knew this day would come but never so soon!


	3. Travels

A/N: Ello Lovely! or should I say Lovelies! First off I'd like to thank my very first 2 reviewers

Sephora07

Lizard Demon From Pluto

I love you, both of your reviews were very nice!

Ok I know you'll hate me for this but I think this chapter will have to be short. It's just a filler. I'm sorry but maybe I'll post the 3rd chapter right after.

Any questions about the story just ask.

Now to the fanfic or my A/N might turn out longer!

**Travels**

Never so soon! Danica's mind screamed as she aimlessly drove. She did everything she'd thought possible to stay on Zack's good side. She cooked, washed, shopped, cleaned and stayed out of the way. Perhaps the death of Leanne was to much for her husband, though Danica thought she would've been worse off. She was after all Leanne's daughter.

She drove north for miles before she realized where she was headed. She had about an hour before she would pass out of California and into Washington! That's where I'll go Forks! I'll go see Alec!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ok click on that button and review!**

**No No just kidding, I know! that was way to short!**

Following the map she had in the car found her way to Forks. She was unaware how long she had been driving. She was in such a state of shock her mind seemed to push away how tired she was.

Danica reached Forks, not knowing if if was night or day. A blanket of rain clouds covered the sky. She drove through what she discovered a lush green small town. Finding no places to stay she turned her old Honda around toward the city she had just passed through.

She was just on the outskirts of town when she saw a steaming red truck on side of the road. Danica seeing a short brown hair girl glaring a the car pulled over to help!

A/N I bet you know who it is! SO SORRY ITS SHORT!


	4. Meet At Last

A/n I know the chapters have been short so I tried to make this one longer. (the chapters may be short but I've been posting a chapter everyday so be patient lol) Thanks fot the reviews!

Meeting At Last

Danica stepped out of her car and toward the shorter girl. She seemed to be slightly older then herself. Her chocolate brown hair cascaded down her back in soft waves. Her gorgeous honey, golden eyes gave the unworking old truck a death glare.

"HI" Danica said

"HI, um thanks for stopping , do you have a cell phone I could use?" The girl asked sweetly.

"Sorry, no but I can give you a ride back into town if you would like" Danica offered, not going to leave the girl miles from town, in the rain no less.

The girl looked Danica over quickly, after a moment, apparently pleased, she nodded and said "Sure, but do you think you could give me around home instead? It's just up the road?"

"OK" Danica had already come to the conclusion the girl was not a psycho lunatic.

"I'm Bella by the way " She said as she climbed into the Honda.

"Danica"

"Thanks for doing this"

Danica laughed "Not like I have anything else to do"

Bella looked at her strangely but continued to question "Are you new here?"

Danica thought about it then said "I'm think I might move here"

"It rains a lot" Bella frowned, pointing out the window at the falling water.

"I don't mind"

Danica turned off the main road onto a hardly visible drive as Bella directed. "The house will be appearing soon" She promised. "So where are you from?

"LA" Danica barely managed to get out of her choked up throat.

"I'm originally from Phoenix. I miss the sun, don't see it much here!"

Danica could not reply, she was gawking at the large, white, three story building , her car was heading toward. Bella had said house, more like a mansion! Amazed, Danica parked the car next to a shiny silver Volvo.

"Do you want to come in?" Bella asked, smiling at Danica's awed expression.

Danica nodded.

Inside Danica was greeted with a big white marble staircase. A Grand piano sat near the door, off to the left was a sitting room that Bella was leading her to.

"Bella!" A voice called. A gorgeous man walked out into the room. He was tall and had auburn hair, his eyes were the same as Bella's.

The man swept Bella up in a loving embrace, lips pressed against her ear. It took a minute of awkward silence for Danica to realize they were whispering urgently back and forth. After another minute the broke part, the man keeping an arm wrapped firmly around Bell's waist.

"Danica this is Edward, my husband. Edward this is Danica" Bella announced.

They looked young to be married but Danica didn't doubt their love for one another.

"Thanks for bringing my Bella home" Edward said, his voice smooth and calming.

"No p-problem" Danica stuttered

"Will you stay to meet the rest of the family. I know Bella would love you to" Edward asked.

Danica wasn't sure. Perhaps she should being looking for a hotel, the effects of shock were wearing off. She knew she was going to get really tired soon and pass out. The same thing had happened after her mother died. Danica didn't sleep for three days straight, because she was in shock. She realized watching Zack on that third day she was not the only one torn up over her mothers death. She slept for two days non stop. When she woke she knew she must take care of Zack until he was shakin out of his own shock but he never seemed to wake up. The caring, loving man disappeared.

"They'll be here soon" Edward smiled.

With that the front door swung opened and seven more beautiful people walked into the house.

One of them stood out the most, to Danica. Maybe the most stunning? He had dark brown hair that fell in messy wisps just below the ear. His facial features were angled, like a elves and he had a tall lean body. Like everyone else in the room he had beautiful honey colored eyes.

"Danica meet out adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme and our siblings, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alec."

"Alec?" Danica whispered.

"Danica?" Said the stunning newcomer.

A/N What do you think? Clickie that button and I may send you a cookie! LOL


	5. In The Eyes Of An Angel

**A/N: I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. Any questions or ideas for it just message me. Thanks for the reviews my lovely readers, they are all quite nice!**

**I'm very happy on the progress on Be My Pale Angel! I've been able to post a chapter everyday so far! WOOT! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON! **

In The Eyes Of An Angel

"Danica? As in PaleAngel?"

Danica panicked, she didn't think this through! What if Alec doesn't want her here? What if an on-line friendship was met to say on-line? They hardly knew each other. Even though Danica didn't think Alec was some whacko, he still could be, right? The whole family could be! Murders!

Now she was just thinking crazy! Nine Gods and Goddesses living under one roof, no way could they be psycho mass murders!

Alec face darkened suddenly, eyes flashing "What did Zack do to you?"

Danica took a step back, her body trembling. She had temporary forgotten about her stepfather. "He d-didn't d-do anything"

"You're lying!"

I-I'm n-not!" Danica stuttered. Her head began to feel light headed. Alec caught her before the ground had time to rush up and meet her.

"You are!" Alec said so positively into her hair as he carried her over to the couch, placing her down gently as if she was made of china.

Tears poured from her eyes, no sense in denying it anymore, there was only so much lying she could do to someone who sounded so concerned. "I tried doing everything I could think of!" Danica sobbed into Alec's shirt . "I thought he would let me stay!"

"He kicked you out?" Alec asked angrily.

She nodded and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your life" She really did feel bad, she did not want to cause a hassle.

Alec looked into Danica's eyes intently, smiling "You didn't, you can only make it better."

"Hem-Hem!" Someone coughed making Danica blush.

The blonde big muscled guy, Emmett snickered, exclaiming "Bella she's like you!"

Carlisle, the guy that looked like a model, seemed to be in charge. "Alec you might want to explain now" he said in a soft voice full of authority.

"Danica lets get you cleaned up" That was Alice, she was short, pixie-like and had more grace than a dancer.

Danica followed Alice and Bella up the stairs and into a very large pink bathroom. Alice pushed her down lightly into an arm chair and began to work. Danica hardly noticed as she made the red puffiness under her eyes seem to vanish. "So you're the reason Alec's been locked up in his room, on the computer for days"

Danica didn't know what to say, thankfully Bella came to her rescue " Alice I don't think she's in the mood for conversation"

"Not with us, maybe" Alice smile brightly "Alec's single you know!"

"Alice!"

"What Bella? They'd make a cute couple!"

"Alice!"

"Sorry, I can't help but see -say it!" Alice giggled at the now glaring Bella.

Danica wanted to laugh along with the girls but she was so tired. Her eyelids started to get heavy and mind began to fog. She was barely aware that she was swaying in her seat. Stone cold arms caught her up before she smashed into the floor. The last thing she remember before slipping into darkness were the eyes of an angel.

**A/N: I always have lots of fun writing Alice! She's so bubbly!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. One of Us

**A/N: Chapter 6, I'm so proud of myself!!! I love this chapter too! Let me know what you think of it!**

**Just a random fact I did not come up with Alec on my own, he was in a dream I had. (Emily Maverick you know what dream I'm talking about!) Anyway lets just say I will always love white paint! He is very difficult to describe for some reason!**

**I don't describe characters from Twilight that well because you should already know whay they look like!**

One of Us

Something ice cold and hard held firmly to Danica's hand. She was just starting to wake from the smothering fog that had consumed her. Sleep! she realized. She was waking up! Never before, even after her mother died, had she slept so deeply.

_It must be a hand_, she guessed, _but its freezing! _

Danica tried to open her eyes only to snap them shut again at the blinding light. She tried once more, this time slowly.

Danica lay on a large bed in an oversized bedroom. The room was fashionably done in blue and black. It was both elegant and masculine. Danica didn't care as much about the room as she did the person sitting next to her, holding her hand.

Alec sat in a chair, head resting on the bed, eyes closed. He was to tense to be sleeping though.

"Are you ok? You hand is like ice" Danica whispered, making Alec jerk upward. Alec tried to remove his hand but she wasn't letting that, tightening her grip. "Don't!"

Alec looked at her, smiling, keeping his hand in place, seeming very pleased at her reaction "You're asking me if I'm ok, you've been sleeping for three days! Carlisle said you were in shock and exhausted yourself"

"Three days!" Danica shrieked in horror, "I do not want to a burden for you and your family!"

"Your not!" Alec sounded a little offended. "My family is quite happy you're here actually"

Danica was confused "Why? I'm a complete stranger to them and to you for that matter!"

"They would except you even if you had gills and fins, as long as I'm happy. As for me, I do know you!" he smiled shyly "Your Danica Watkins from LA California, your seventeen, used to live with your stepfather named Zack, your mom died of lung cancer, have no siblings, love poetry and books, don't mind the rain, don't have a cell phone, own a Honda, and you're a horrible liar."

"Wow and I don't even know your last name" Danica was breathless, she couldn't believe he remember all that! Not to mention he must of talked to Bella to know where she lived and find out that she didn't mind the rain.

A little voice inside her head was telling her she should be freaked, that maybe he was some sort of stalker but she couldn't help feeling flattered.

"Well my adoptive last name is Cullen, that's Carlisle last name (he's a doctor by the way) but my real last name is Gavin. Alec Gavin Cullen, I guess."

Danica like that! It had a certain ring to it!

"Is your whole family together?" She wasn't sure if Alec got her question but she remembered how his family seemed to be paired up when she first met them.

Apparently Alec got what she met " Carlisle and Esme are our adoptive parents. Jasper and Rosalie are only ones who are truly related, they're twins. They were the blondes" Danica nodded, how could she forget. "Alice and Jasper are married, so are Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Bella, as you know"

Danica thought it was a little weird but admired that they loved each other enough to stay together.

There was a soft knock on the door and Esme entered carrying a tray of food. Danica did not know how hungry she was until then, her stomach growled to prove it!

"I thought you must be hungry" Esme smiled caringly, placing the tray across Danica's lap.

"Thanks but you didn't have to" Danica smile hesitantly.

"Nonsense! Eat!" Esme swept out of the room, red hair swinging softly.

Danica didn't need to be told twice, she ate more then she ever though possible, using only one hand. She refused to let Alec's hand go however cold it may be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danica walked down the stairs and to the sitting room with the support of Alec. He refused to leave her side as much as she refused to let go of his hand. They sat together on the couch, Alec on one side, Bella on another. Everyone else sat randomly around the room. (On the other side of Bella was Edward of course) Carlisle had called a meeting.

Danica panicked for about the hundredth time in one week. _He's going to kick me out too! Not like he doesn't have the right to, though! I have imposed on their hospitality for way to long! But I have no where to go, no money!_

Suddenly Danica became calm and relaxed.

Carlisle spoke "Danica I have talked to your stepfather Zack" She gasped but somehow still remained calm. "He's made in clear he isn't going to let you back" Carlisle voice was level but he spoke through clenched teeth. Alec became rigid with anger. "I'm correct in saying you have no other relatives."

Danica nodded.

"Then we are more then happy to have you as a part of our family, to become one of us" Grins spread across everyone's faces. "If you would like"

**A/N: Soon dears she will find out, that Alec's family, Alec and the Cullens are not what regular people! You know what I'm talking about! And if you don't perhaps you should go back and reread Twilight!**

**Review or I may not update tomorrow!**


	7. Encounter

**A/N: I'm really trying to make the chapters longer. **

**Random fact: To help me write I pretend the characters are my imaginary friends. (I should go around school and introduce everyone to Alec, lol)**

**Enjoy **

Encounter

_Become one of us, _rang there Danica's mind. Could she ever consider the Cullens as her new family?

With, bubbly Alice, protective Jasper, interesting Bella, caring Edward, beautiful Rosalie, outgoing Emmett, loving Esme, and strong minded Carlisle, yes, she could eventually call them her family. Not to mention there was Alec , who seemed to have all of the characteristics of each of his family members. She did not want to leave him.

_Am I in love with him?_

Danica put that thought aside as she began to think of reasons why she wouldn't stay. There were only two that she could think of. She didn't want to be in there way, cause a hassle and she hardly knew them.

Edward seemed to read her mind. **(A/N LOL, he can read your mind!) **" I know you hardly know us but we're not going to let you be homeless."

"Besides Alice needs another life sized Barbie Doll!" Bella seemed excited by that idea.

Alice smiled and laughed, "Yes, I do! Bella is starting to fight back!"

Evil grins seemed to be on all the Cullen's faces. Jasper chuckled, "Yeah, no one can make Bella do what she doesn't want to do anymore!"

"I won't even try!" Emmett said roared with laughter.

Danica felt like there was a hidden meaning in their conversation but laughed all the same.

"Anyway, we'll get to know each other in time" That was Esme.

"So what do you say? Am I going o have another baby sister?" Emmett asked excitedly.

Danica nodded, she had made up her mind. "You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you!"

Carlisle smiled "Our home is your home!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Just right after the meeting)

"So, where are we going?" Danica asked. Alec was in the driver's seat of a red, 2007 Prodrive Aston Martin V8 Vantage. **(A/N: Picture of car in my Profile) **Danica knew enough about cars to know it was a very fast and expensive car. She tried not to look at the speedometer because there was no way he could not drive fast in a car like the Vantage. It would be pointless otherwise.

Alec was lost in though "Hmm? Oh, it's a place Edward suggested, he and Bella go there all the time."

"You can-"

"It's a surprise Danica"

Danica nodded allowing that. She did not mind surprises. Instead she started asking random questions. "What's your favorite color?"

Alec snorted. " Are you serious?"

Completely "Yes, I getting to know you."

"Blue, I guess then. Yours?"

"Green. Favorite place?

"London" He said immediately. "Favorite flower?"

"I'm supposed to be asking the questions" She saw he wasn't going to give and sighed "White roses"

Alec stopped the car and Danica, stepping out, started to look around. The were at the end of a dirt road, which was surrounded by woods. A path lie directly in front of them. The sky was dark but the air was warm and a little dry.

"Do you trust me" Alec asked, holding out his hand to her. She nodded, not even thinking twice, taking the offered hand . After grabbing a backpack from the truck, Alec, turned away from the path and led her into the woods.

She did not protest.

The deeper into the woods the darker it got. Alec knew Danica must feel uneasy because he started questioning her once more. "Did you like LA"

That was a simple one. "No, to many people, so noisy, and to sunny"

"That's why my family likes small towns"

"Except for Bella, being from Phoenix and all"

"Forks is growing on her, I think, especially sense Edward's in it" Alec was silent for a minute then asked, quietly. "What was your mother like?"

"Beautiful. Caring. Stubborn. Very Charismatic" Danica whispered, Alec squeezed her hand offering silent confront. "Everyone loved her"

"Like Jasper" Alec nodded.

Danica continued " We didn't really look alike. We only had the same gray eyes She said I look a lot like my father, same black hair, nose , and height. He died in a car crash a year after I was born"

"Look" Alec said suddenly, not giving her time to wallow, pointing ahead. Light was braking through the trees. Danica slid her hand out of Alec's and rushed forward. She found herself, in a large, lush, green, meadow. The sound of flowing water could faintly heard in the distance.

"It's wonderful!" Danica said enthusiastically.

"It is" Alec agreed. He began spreading out a blanket he had pulled from the backpack. Danica skipped over an collapsed across it. **(A/N Yummm, I'm eating Oreo cookies! Want one?) **

Alec sat slowly beside her, serene expression. Danica sat up, so she was eye level with him. Their faces were inches apart. Alec closed the distance quickly, pressing his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. He brought one hand up to her cheek and the other rested gently on her waist. Danica wound her arms around his neck.

"Awww, look at the lovebirds!"

Alec tore away from Danica, flying to his feet so fast, that Danica didn't think it was humanly possible. He stood protectively in front of her. Danica slowly got to her feet, facing a red haired women. _Who was this women._

**(A/N: I wanted to stop here but some of you think my chapters should be longer, so…)**

"Victoria" Alec growled, deeply from his chest. _Growled? _

"Hello, Alec, not who I was expecting! I was hoping to find Edward and his dear Bella!" The women, Victoria said venomously. Her eyes flashed to Danica. "Who do we have here? Another human and I haven't fed in so long!"

Danica was scared. Victoria was frightening her. _Another human?_

"Leave her, she is nothing to you!" Alec roared so loud that Danica clapped her hands over her ears.

"What hurts you, hurts Edward" With that, she launched herself at Alec with blinding speed.

Danica was frozen with fear, she could only hear the sounds of a fight, their movements were to fast to see. _They're not humans! _Was Danica last thought before a sensation of burning fire consumed her.

**A/N: I liked writing that! Check out Alec's car in my profile it's gorgeous! I want one! Don't forget to Review!!!**


	8. Turning

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Blueyedbabe. **Her review made me so happy and almost made me cry! So thanks!** **I was not going to update twice in one day but she got down on her knees and begged me to.**

Turning

A piercing scream filled Danica's ears. It took her a second to realize that the scream was hers. Danica's eyes were tightly closed. Fire slowly began to spread from her neck, through her body. The pain was so great she could not move, she was paralyzed. _I don't want to die. Why are they letting me burn? _"Put out the fire!" She pleaded. "Stop it! It's spreading!!"

In the distance she could here rumbling growls and shouting.

"Go to Danica, Alec! We'll take call of Victoria!"

Something cool pressed against her cheek. "Shh, it's ok, your going to be fine!" The voice could only be that of her angel! Alec! "Shhh, honey" he tried to quiet her whimpering.

"There is way of saving her, you can suck out the venom" That must be Edward.

"I'm not like you, Edward." Alec whispered "I don't think I'm damming her to hell, I'm taking her to heaven."

"It is your choice"

"Alec" Danica tried croaked out.

"Don't speak, sweetie"

Danica suppressed the pain and opened her eyes. There was Alec, gorgeous as ever. His golden eyes were full of pain, face grave. "I love you" She said.

A quick smile crossed Alec's face "I love you too"

"Just remember who said it first" That was all the energy Danica had left. Her eyes fell closed again, she withered as the fire crashed through her. _I will survive this, _she promised herself. _As long as he is here with me_ _I can conquer anything. _

Danica was aware that someone was carrying her but not much more then that. Far off she heard the faint sound of talking.

To keep her mind off the spreading fire she concentrated on memories.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Danica turned around to see her mother smiling at her. "Honey that was amazing!" Leanne screeched hugging her daughter " You must me the best actress in the play!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Mom, I don't date because I don't like any of the guys at my school" Danica said annoyed. Leanne looked at Danica "Then find some outside of school, Danica"_

"_Can't you just be happy for the way I am mom?"_

_Leanne looked shocked " I am happy for you, it's just you're the one that doesn't seem happy._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Leanne eyes spilled over with tears "I have lung cancer"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_PA: That's right. Poetry fan?_

_FTS: A little_

_PA: Most be more than a little to be roaming around a poetry site and randomly IMing people to see if you were right about an author of a quote._

_FTS: I was bored._

_PA: You do weird things when you are bored._

_FTS: And you type really slow_

_PA: Haha, I know, maybe it's because you type really fast but in my defense I'm reading_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_FTS: 17, why?_

_PA: want to make sure your not some 40 year old stalker but as far as I know you still could be. _

_FTS: nope not a stalker. how old are you?_

_PA: 17_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_One of them stood out the most, to Danica. Maybe the most stunning? He had dark brown hair that fell in messy wisps just below the ear. His facial features were angled, like a elves and he had a tall lean body. Like everyone else in the room he had beautiful honey colored eyes._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Danica didn't know what to say, thankfully Bella came to her rescue " Alice I don't think she's in the mood for conversation"_

"_Not with us, maybe" Alice smile brightly "Alec's single you know_!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Then we are more then happy to have you as a part of our family, to become one of us" Grins spread across everyone's faces. "If you would like"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I love you !_

_I love you too!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Danica couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and thrashed. It was burning her heart! The fire had reached her heart! _I'm going to die! _She could hear to hear thumping in her ears. Thud! Thud! Thud!

"Your going to be fine!" Alec whispered to her, his breath cool against her skin.

Thud! Thud!

"Lot long now, she's turning cold," said Carlisle voice.

Thud!

Danica gather all her will power and said "I don't want to die!"

"You won't I promise" Alec sounded so sure.

Her heart stopped.

**A/N: It's hard to see my character in pain. Have questions? **

**Review, please and Alec will give you the biggest hug in the flippen world. **


	9. Dead But Not

**_A/N: _Just so you know because maybe I didn't make it clear enough, Bella is a vampire!**

**This chapter is dedicated to two friends, Ali and Emily Maverick. They had to put up with me through this difficult chapter. Ali thanks for the scent of the deer, and Emily thanks for dealing with my no doubt irritating questions "What does a deer smell like?" "How in the world do you do a POV of a vampire?" "How do you describe hunting?" I love you both and thanks .**

**_Dead But Not_**

_Can you think when you're dead? Because I 'm thinking! Can you smell when your dead? Because I smell honey and lavender! Mouthwatering! _

_At least the pain stopped! _

"Danica, love, can you hear me?" Alec asked anxiously.

_Is he dead too?_

"Am I dead?" Danica eyes fluttered open, to find Alec's relieved expression .

"Not in the way you may think" Alec's smile twitched.

_They're not human! _She remember thinking. _Come on think, what is he? What am I? 1. He moves super fast. 2. They most live in the rainiest place in the US. 3. The burning pain starting at the neck. 4. No heart beet. 5. Very cold hands!! "_What are we?"

Alec took a deep breath "Vampires"

Danica snorted "Like Dracula?"

It was Alec's turn to snort "He's must a myth"

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"We can't sleep"

"Turn into bats?"

"Myth" Alec laughed.

"Burn up in the sunlight?" Danica was taking the news quite well. She knew she wasn't human anymore, her non-beating heart prove that, so why not a vampire!

"Myth, we're really hard to kill" Alec sighed "As much as I would like to sit hear and chat about vampire mythology, I'm sure the rest of the family would like to see you."

"Wait!" She was hit by a sudden thought "You kill people?"

Alec looked appalled "No we're what Edward likes to call vegetarians, we drink only animal blood"

"Oh" Was all Danica was could say, a huge weight was just lifted off her shoulders.

At the mention of blood , the back of Danica's throat began to burn and her stomach tighten.

Alec helped Danica up from the bed. They were in the same blue and black room Danica had woken up in from her shock sleep type state. Alec's room, she decided. Alec led her along, quickly, running and in a second they were downstairs. "That was a rush" She breathed "Let's do that again!"

The room erupted with laugher. Only then did she notice the almost overwhelming mixtures of scents. Roses, pines, honey, lavender, orchids, maple, all radiating off the Cullens. "Wow!" She murmured pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Breath through your mouth," Bella suggested. Danica did, finding it much easier. It did not however, take away the burning sensation and knotted stomach. She tried to push it away and concentrate on what everyone was saying.

"You'll get used to it." Edward promised.

Carlisle spoke next, examining her with intelligent eyes. "I think we need to take her hunting"

By now all Danica think about was blood. She needed to drink. The feeling of the red liquid flowing down her throat. _WANT! WANT! NEED! NEED! _

Alec grabbed her hand tightly and they took off the rest of the Cullens following as they ran into the woods. _There! _She could smell it! She ripped away from Alec. The sweet mouthwatering scent of something she could not name but she wanted! Her senses were taking over. It was running! She could run faster! _Closer, getting closer! _In one giant leap she landed on the fighting animal. Her hands snatched out and snapped the beast's neck. She sank her teeth into it's flesh and quickly pulled them out, so she could suck out the blood neatly. from the wound. _YES! _Her mind screamed as the warmth of the blood soothed her burning throat. _Need! _She finished off the creature and hurriedly went to catch another. _More!_

The burning had stopped and the tightness in her stomach was no more. Danica looked at the three dead carcasses of deer. She had killed them with out even a second thought!

"Better them, then a human" Edward said. Danica looked behind her to see the whole Cullen family.

He was right, Danica knew, but she felt bad for the poor animals.

"If it helps, deer are over populated in this area" _How does he know what I'm thinking?_

"Because I can read your mind"

'Oh" Danica felt stupid. There's vampires, why not mind reading. "Can you all?"

"No" Alec can over and wrapped an arm around her waist "Carlisle, thinks your must dominate as a human trait is enhanced when you become a vampire. Edward was very perceptive as a human. Alice has visions of the future. Jasper-"

"Jasper is charismatic" Danica recalled.

"Yes, he kept you calm while we were talking about you staying."

"So, he's probably is doing that now, too" Danica eyed the grinning Jasper.

"Yes I am"

Danica was secretly glad, "What about the rest of you?"

Carlisle shock his head "not very vampire has a special talent"

"But Carlisle is completely immune to the smell of blood " Bella reminded everyone

Carlisle grinned "I wouldn't call that a talent, just practice"

Danica nodded taking it all in calmly, thanks to Jasper. "What about me?"

"That remains to be seen, yet"

"Welcome, to the family Danica" Esme swept Danica into a hug.

"My new Barbie!" Alice cried.

**A/N: Who ever reviews first gets the a huge from both Edward _and _Alec!**

**Have you guys noticed Rosalie has not said no word throughout my fan fiction? I did not plan it that way it's just she's a hard character to write about. I don't know how I want her to act in my story yet.**


	10. AN

Authors Note! Very important!!

Ok, wow! I know I haven't posted in about a good 8 months and I'm sorry. I'm not going to give any excuse except I honestly forget about Be My Pale Angel, I've had alot going on with family and stuff lately.

I got a PM from **xweet-lover **and a review from **Twilightfan101 **a few days ago and I was like "Wow, I completely froget about it!" So I came on here and reread Be My Pale Angel. Answer me this my reviewers, is this story really all that good? No, _I_ don't think so. I'm amazed on how many reviews it really has!

I've been re-writing Be My Pale Angel, all day today. It's still not the best but I feelit's better then it was. So, if not today, in a couple days I'll be posting Be My Pale Angel as a new story, just entittled Pale Angel. I know I'll probably lose reviewers but maybe I'll gain some as well. To all that have review this story you will be posted in my re-write in an author's note at the end of the first chapter.

Thanks for putting up with me, I hope you will keep an eye out for Pale Angel.

Love you

Allora


End file.
